User blog:Itenion/Wikia Work blog
10-03-2014 It's been a while since my last post, I know. As you may have already seen, I've been working on GoTA Player Tools, which took me a better part of last month. I wasn't gonna spoil it by posting updates on that project, so it may have seemed I was in my lazy mode. I was still around tho, working on some smaller things, helping on forum and stuff like that. As per Raz's request, Free Stuff page now has all possible rewards listed on 1 page again, but I kept the Nav Bars. Took some scripting acrobatics to figure out how I can use all 3 types of Nav Bar on same page, but I think I got it working now. If you find some glitches tho, let me know. Bwahaha! I haz made wikia sub-menus! Me so happy, me try to done dat for so long! 09-12-2014 Updated info on Luck and started the research on Luck-based crafts. I already determined Base & Luck chances for some of the items. If anyone's willing to help with screenshots (regardless on the luck level, just make sure luck is visible on screenshot), I need them for the following items: * all Boons crafts * Flickering Fire * Pyre * Wildfire * Fireship * Dragon Egg * Baby Dragon 09-11-2014 New Layout for Category:Alliance Challenges, basic framework for the 2 Braavosi Calliance Challenges: * Event: Nights of Fire * Event: Take the Offensive Still need most of the information for those 2, hopefully people will add that information either directly or via comments, and I'll do it myself. 09-08-2014 No big changes these last few days. Did some tweaking with Guides and Tutorials Nav Bar as well as some layout changes to Braavosi Cycle rewards. Started working on a new layout for Alliance Vs Alliance. The basic page is done, now it's time to rewrite the individual Phase pages, which will take a bit longer. 09-02-2014 New World Event cycle comes with lots of work around here. I finished most of the Stage 1 things by now: * Rumbles of Discontent & Intrigue in Braavos quest storylines to unlock repeatable quests * Updated info about Adventures * Some info about Braavosi Cycle Side note: I also finished my Braavosi Trade Galleon - 2nd attempt on legendary craft and 1st attempt on peerless one! 09-01-2014 Nav Bars for Alliance pages; I had no idea w have so many alliance pages on our wiki. Took a little creativity with the core template, but I managed to put shield icons for Fealties instead of standard circles. 08-31-2014 New Layout for Iron Bank and Braavosi cycle to match the rest of the World Event pages. Added drops to Braavosi Cycle Adventures. 08-30-2014 Updated information about Iron Bank cycle, including all Rewards for Stage 2. Changed World Event Camps contributions according to the new information posted by Nod on DB site. Supposedly, the information posted is for Tier 1 alliances, but for now I kept values blank until I'm certain that info is indeed about Tier 1. Created category with basic framework for the upcoming Braavosi cycle. Most of the information is still missing, so updates will be done next week. 08-29-2014 Created Nav Bar for Guides and Tutorials and Free Stuff. There's still some things to be done on those pages: * some pages don't exist yet - Editing Pages and both Ask for Help pages * we have 2 articles about Hints & Tips, need to go through both of them and merge them * we have 2 Beginner's Guide articles, need to go through both them and merge them Do we have any volunteers for the task? I'm not so good with words (read: I'm too lazy) hehe 08-27-2014 I decided to put these new crafts into collapsable containers, rather than just put them together with the normal crafts. They are Limited Time production recipes, so I made a new section within the building page for them. Also, there will be new crafts like this with each cycle, so having new crafts (which won't exist after a period of time) put together with normal crafts would just confuse people. Seeing how Godswood has 8 new crafts just for Iron Bank cycle, collapsable containers approach seemed like the best way to go. Added Limited Time production sections for Bat Phase crafts (Nocturnal companions) for Smithy, Market and Embassy. I've been putting off this update for a while now. Today I had a day off work and it was raining all day, so I finally decided to dig in and make my way through it. Stage 2 Camps are finally done with new design, same as Stage 1 Camps. Looking for the appropriate camp should be a lot easier now for our members. We're still missing quite a lot of info about camp upgrade requirements tho. 08-26-2014 Updated World Events with Tributes and Companion Rewards. Recipes for Tributes and Braavosi Ships have been added to the items. Still need to add the recipes to buildings, but I have to keep something for tomorrow. 08-23-2014 Mostly Article updates and housekeeping for the last few days. Oh look! We might have a new Contributor of the Month badge, if they decide to keep my new design. Might be a bit too flashy, but we all like small, shiny golden things, don't we? 08-19-2014 Not much to write about it, but that was a massive layout update! Geography done, subregions now have collapsable Landmarks. 08-18-2014 Guys at Disruptor Beam just made this monday a little better, by adding 8 new peerless crafts to the game - this time it's 4 weapons and 4 armors, which can be crafted at fealty buildings: * Deadly Poison - Arbor, Sabotage weapon * Nobleman's Coat - Glasshouse, Intrigue Armor * Binding Contract - Reliquary, Swindle Weapon * Extravagant Necklace - Fishery, Bribe Armor * Master Crafted Warhammer - Feast, Fight Weapon * Master Crafted Longbow - Hunting Lodge, Aid Weapon * Master Crafted Cuirass - Shipyard, Harass Armor * Extravagant Torc - Mine, Barter Armor I also cleaned up the Sharing Link blog comments like I said I would, so the new Friend Invites Article should be the only place to do it from now on. 08-16-2014 Taking it slow over the weekend. Apart from some housekeeping and a few answers, I joined the Reincarnation & Restarting tables for what you keep and what you loose. Should make things a bit more clear as to what's the difference. Still need info on a couple categories tho, more specifically: * Permanent Talents * Daily Reward Progress * Luck - I know you keep luck for crafts suchs as dragon and the new peerless units, still need to determine what happens with lesser crafts, such as boons, flickering fire etc. * Unused Seals purchaised with Gold, do they disappear as well or do they stay even if not used 08-15-2014 World Events page rewrite with new Layout, including Navigation bar. All content is integrated within hidden divs, which means all edits must be done in source code. But once the page is done - after this WE cycles is finished and we have more or less all information about world event mechanics - I don't expect much changes to the page, so I don't see that as a big problem. The only regular future changes will be Cycles section once every 6 weeks. 08-13-2014 Added joint Navigation Bars for "Events" players can do on daily basis: * The Story * Bonus Quests * Cycle of Rebirth * World Event Quests * Performance Quests * Adventures * Alliance Challenges Not quite sure how I like it tho, it seemed better in my head when I thought about it than it does now when it's done. I'll keep it for now, maybe I get some input from others about possible visual improvements, or maybe I'll remove it altogether and make a simpler version just for Story quests. 08-12-2014 Adding all quests for the new Forging Bonds chapter will take me a better part of the day, so I'll continue on layout updates tomorrow. Seems that once you get a bit higher level, pretty much every Bonus Quest has Scaling Difficulty. Either nobody noticed or nobody bothered to tag and rewrite those quests. I got 14 done so far, will add more as I get them in my quest window. Started a new article for sharing Friend Invites links. Razorgilr's Blog was meant to help people find their IDs for sharing, not as a place for actual sharing. And since people recently pretty much hijacked it for sharing links, I decided to give them a dedicated page for just that, in a somewhat more organised form than comment spam. I posted the link on that blog, and in a few days I'll clear up those comments. They can still post in the comments on the new page and I'll keep updating the page with links myself 08-11-2014 Added Navigation Bars for items categories: * Weapons with BTI sub categories * Armors with BTI sub categories * Troops (Units & Companions) with BTI sub categories * Seals * Boons * Consumables - full page rewrite * Resources - full page rewrite Note to self: Seals page needs some serious layout changes 08-10-2014 Figured out what to do with the links in World Event Camps navigation bar, which I was complaining about yesterday. Now they are displayed in selected Stat color, so you know exactly which page will be loaded. Buildings nav bar redesign finished. Now they display individual buildings with icons buttons directly, with each building placed into appropriate categories of building types. It was suggested not to put religious and fealty buildings under BTI Stat categories, so those are only displayed in relevant categories to keep things from being too clogged. Added all AvA camps to the ' ', including 3 of most likely candidates of House Arryn (which doesn't exist in the game yet). 08-09-2014 Only took me a month to nail down the Front Page layout I described in my previous blog. Either way, it's more or less finished, unless lady Razorgirl decides on some changes. Started working on layout for Camps. Since we're in the middle of Stage 2, I decided to start working on Stage 1: World Event Camps. The basic layout is done already. Images section is incorporated directly into the main page, while the Tiers and Stats are indirectly included through the navigation. That way all contributors will be able to edit the content via Visual Editor or through the Source by clicking on the Edit button located on the right side under sub-page title. I have 2 concerns about this layout atm: #When switching between 3 basic stats on the navigation bar, there's no visible changes to the level 2 menus. Still trying to figure out what (if anything) I can do to change that. Funcionality is working, it just might be a bit confusing. #The whole page turned out to be pretty massive. It takes a few seconds to load, might be a problem for people with slower connection speed. A workaround might be to split the whole page into 3 separate pages, but that would mean loading a new page each time when switching between main Stats, so overall loading would be even slower. Right now, once the page is loaded everything is displayed instantly. Past projects: * Adventure Rewards - Nick started with the new templates, I finished it * Luck based Item Crafts & new Template for those crafts * New Talents page with all talents together in one place * New Titles page with all titles together in one place * New Layout for our wikia Front Page * Navigation Bar templates for Houses, Stats, Buildings, Achievements, Backgrounds * Edit Button template to be used on tabbed pages, such as Camps Category:Blog posts